Stop and Say You Love Me
by TragicallyTorn
Summary: One night after Shuichi tries to get Yuki to say those three little words, the novelist gets to thinking. Will he decide to tell Shuichi what he wants to hear, or leave him hanging? I'm sorry I suck. Rated for language.


Authors note: Well this is my first song fic, please be gentle. Well actually I don't know why I'm asking for mercy since it does suck, and I think Yuki is probably WAY out of character...-cries- I'm sorry it sucks please forgive me. I do enjoy constructive criticism, it helps me improve. Well I guess I should thank you for choosing my story to read to. I suck I know. This isn't really my first story. Just the second one I posted. Tell me how you guys like it. I know I said this was my first song fic, that would be because it is. I just posted "Animal I have Become" before I did this one. Also, excuse the bad grammar, I'm sure it's everywhere in this story. -cries- Forgive me for mutilating Gravitation.

Disclaimers aren't necessary really, since I own neither Gravitation nor the lyrics and you all know that.

Lyrics are "stop and say you love me." By Evans Blue, from their CD The Melody and the Energetic Nature of Volume

Characters are owned by Maki Murakami.

Summary: The story takes place at night, when their laying in bed. Shuichi randomly decides to try to get Yuki to say "I love you." Yuki, after a few all nighters, ponders why he hardly ever really says it.

**Stop and Say You Love Me**

"Yuki!" Came Shuichi's loud shrilly voice. "What?" Came the cold reply. "Say you love me.." Shuichi said. Yuki scrunched his already closed eyes shut, "Go to sleep.." He growled at his young lover. "But Yuki, just once please." Shuichi pleaded as he slowly scooted towards his lovers side of the bed. Yuki shut his eyes as hard as he could trying to block out Shuichi's grating voice. "Shuichi go to sleep," Yuki growled again. Shuichi reached up with one hand and ran it along Yuki's back, causing Yuki to shiver. "Shuichi...Don't" Yuki tried to keep his voice cold. He was cracking. Yes, that was it, the only reasonable explanation. He had a four all nighters, and finally finished his story. He was delirious, that's why he pondered saying "I love you" back. Right? It must be why That's why he felt like cracking for Shuichi. He thanked god the lights where off, and that Shuichi couldn't see him.

_Hey listen, because I'll only say this once,_

_Do you think you could lose yourself in me?_

_I could say I want to die by your side one day._

_But I could never speak the words_

_Because they haven't wrote the words that mean enough to me_

_So together we can burn this way..._

Yuki opened his eyes, and was silent for several minutes. He came to a realization in that moment. Why couldn't he say "I love you." to Shuichi. "WAHH! You hate me!" Shuichi wailed rolling back over to his side of the bed, sobbing. 'It's not like that at all.' Yuki thought in the back of his mind. He loved Shuichi more then anything. He would die for his one and only Shuichi. It was just hard for Yuki to say it. Shuichi sniffled. "Shuichi its not like that at all, and you know it..." The novelist pointed out. Shuichi sniffled again. "Really?" came the feeble reply. "Really? Are you asking me really when I just told you, that you know that I don't hate you? God, how stupid can you get?" Yuki said coldly. It wasn't that Yuki didn't love him, it was because Yuki loved him. He wanted to find the right words, not just 'I love you.' He could never speak the words, because they hadn't wrote the words, that mean enough to him yet. He closed his eyes again and sighed.

_Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you._

Shuichi had once said that lovers were supposed to always say "I love you" back, even if it was a lie. Yuki wanted Shuichi to know, it wasn't a lie. "Shut up! I'm not stupid!" Shuichi spat back at Yuki. "Coulda fooled me." Yuki said cooly, rolling onto his back, his eyes still closed.

_I found a loop hole for us now_

_It's called redemption of my history_

_Do you think you could look past my fears._

_Tell me now my love._

_Because I will lose it in your eyes, I see firelight in your eyes_

_I know that things will be better when you are..by.. my side_

Yuki tuned Shuichi's whining out, thinking about Kitazawa. True, Yuki had gotten over him, thats how he learned to love Shuichi, the way that Shuichi wanted it. Just him, no one else. Dammit, he was a romance novelist, right? So that's why he had to say it at the right moment right? Maybe everyone else was right, and the only reason why Yuki couldn't let the words escape his mouth simply because he didn't know how to say it. Okay they were right damn it all.

_Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you_

_Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you_

Besides if Yuki admitted to loved Shuichi, then every time Yuki said 'I love you.' Shuichi would say it back, even if it's a lie. Around this time Yuki noticed that Shuichi had stopped crying and had rolled over sulkingly and was now quiet. Yuki felt like shit, again he made Shuichi cry, again. He hated seeing Shuichi sad, or in this case hearing him. But Yuki was still afraid of Shuichi lying about loving him.

_I'm guarded, I'm fragile, but if anyone could ever save me now, you can._

Yuki opened his eyes and sat up. He could feel tears burning in his eyes. He knew Shuichi loved him more then anything in the world. He knew it very well. Yuki realized then and there, that the reason he couldn't say 'I love you.' wasn't because he didn't want Shuichi to lie about loving him, the little punk wore his heart on his sleeve. It was because Yuki didn't want to beleive that anyone could love an asshole like himself. He wasn't strong enough to show his feelings, even to the one he loved.

_Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you_

_Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you_

Shuichi rolled over quietly and looked up at his love. He still had tears in his eyes, but he was okay now. That's just the way the Shuichi was though. Shuichi stared into the blackness, barely being able to make out his loves form. Shuichi squinted when he heard Yukis breathing speed up lightly, as if he were trying not to cry. "Yuki?" Shuichi asked softly. "What do you want punk?" Yuki's voice was frail and sounded as if he were about to cry.

_Are you strong enough? Am I strong enough?_

Shuichi sat up next to Yuki and placed his face closely to the older mans, trying to see Yukis face. Through the darkness Shuichi could see, Yuki looking at him tenderly, tears streaming down his cheeks. It set off alarms in Shuichis mind. "Yuki what's wrong?" Shuichi asked softly. He didn't know why his love was crying all the sudden, wasn't that his role anyways? Yuki closed his eyes trying to block out Shuichis worried looks. "Shuichi..." Yuki started, his voice barely audible. "Hmm." Came Shuichi's soft reply. Yuki leaned over planting a soft kiss on Shuichi's tender lips. Yuki pulled back and wrapped his arms around the young singer pulling him close. Shuichi blushed lightly looking up at Yuki, what had come over his lover? "I'm sorry I never realized I wasn't strong enough until just now." Yuki whispered to Shuichi.

_Are you strong enough to say you love me?_

"I love you." Was all Shuichi heard.

Authors note: Well that's the end. I don't really like it, I think it could have had a different ending. But I decided to end it with this. Who knows maybe I'll do a second chapter, that is the same as this, only with an alternate ending...Tell me what you guys think about that. Kays?

I would ask to review, but I'm not making you. I just wanna know how I'm doing on this. I'll see you all in my next fic!


End file.
